


Sick Little Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [445]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! Can you please do one where Dean/Cas are Sam's daddies and Sam is their 'baby'. Sam trusts them, but still tries to not age down, even he's on the border. They want complete control over him, because they're scared that he doesn't trust them, but don't know what to do. Sam gets a headache, which turns into a small cold. Dean sneaks special pills into Sam's drinks and stuff to make him weaker, forcing him to not fight it anymore and let them take care of him. Nonsexual please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had agreed to let Dean and Cas be his acting ‘daddies’, he did trust them. Did want them to take care of him, wanted them to help and love him. He knew that Dean and Cas wanted this too. Wanted to be there for Sam.

But it was hard, and Sam felt conflicted, struggling not to age down entirely. Afraid of loosing all control, and afraid that this wouldn’t work, and he would only be left more hurt and lost than before.

Dean and Cas didn’t know what to do. They wanted Sam to give them complete control, wanted this for Sam, and to help Sam, but Sam wasn’t conveying what he was feeling, leaving Cas and Dean in the dark, and the two were afraid that maybe Sam didn’t trust them.

 

After a long day and even longer night of getting Sam to go to bed, Cas and Dean sat down in the kitchen.

“We need to do something.” Dean said. “We can’t help him. Can’t care for him if he doesn’t give us complete control.”

“I agree.” Cas nodded. “I can sense so much turmoil in Sam. I believe he wants us to care for him, he just doesn’t know how.” Cas said.

Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. “What do we do though? I don’t know how we can get Sam to just relax and give in. He knows that we want to help. That we’re here for him. But…he won’t let us help.”

“We’ll figure out something.” Cas said. “I know we will.”

_

The next day, Sam had woken up with a horrible headache, and he whimpered softly at the force that it gave.

Dean walked in the room, and could automatically see that something was wrong.

“Sam? Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?” Dean asked softly, seeing if Sam was going to start relaxing and start letting Dean and Cas take care of him.

“My head hurts….I…I’ll be fine though…I can work through it.” Sam grimaced. So that was going to be a 'no’.

“Sam, let me and Cas take care of you.” Dean said. “We can help you. Just let us.” Dean said, a hand gently placing on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam looked up at Dean with bleary eyes, but they were focused enough that Sam was concentration on Dean.

“I…I’ll be fine. I will.” Sam said. “Just need some meds for the headache.”

Sam started to get up, and Dean sighed, watched Sam slowly move out of the room, palm pressed against his head. Dean got up and followed after Sam, running into Cas along the way, and giving a silent shake of his head.

The two watched Sam take some medication for the headache and start to walk away.

“Sam, you should rest.” Cas said.

“I’ll be OK. I just need the medicine to take effect.” Sam said, shuffling away.

_

As the day dragged on, Sam got worse, his headache growing and a cold settling in his body.

“Sam, you’re sick. You need to be in bed.” Dean said gently, but firmly. Sam shook his head, and wouldn’t listen to Dean.

“It’s nothing….don’t…don’t worry about me.” Sam replied. “I think I need some more meds though.”

“I’ll get it.” Dean said, moving quicker than Sam.

“Dean, I…”

“Sam, I’ll get it.” Dean said. “Cas, you stay with him.” Dean looked at the angel before he left into the kitchen where they had the medication stashed.

Dean looked back at the entrance, making sure that Sam wasn’t trying to follow inside, before he grabbed some medication to help Sam relax.

In the state that Sam was in at the moment, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between medication, especially between two white pills.

Dean sighed, and gripped the pills in his hand.

“This is only to help you Sam.” He murmured to himself. “You need to let go, and let Cas and I do what we need to, and what you know you want from us.”

Dean went back out and gave the pills to Sam, who swallowed them down with the drink he had. Dean pulled Cas over, explaining what he had done, and how Sam would be once the pills were in effect.

“I didn’t want to…but I feel like it’s the only way to help him relax, and let us take care of him. Show him that we can help, and that this will work.”

“I understand.” Cas nodded, before the two moved back to Sam.

“Hey, buddy. How ya feelin’?” Dean asked, softly, seeing that the drugs were taking effect and Sam was already aging down.

“I…I don’t know….” Sam said, looking up at Dean. “I wanna get better.”

“I know, Sammy.” Dean murmured, running his hand in Sam’s hair.

Sam tried to move away, but he was slow, slower than before.

“Hey, hey, it’ll be OK. Cas and I are here.” Dean said. “How 'bout we take you back to your room. You are in desperate need of a nap.”

Sam tried to stand up, only to plop back in his seat.

Cas moved in and picked Sam up, carrying the confused, but lax, Winchester in his arms over to his room.

Dean pulled the covers back and Cas settled Sam down, and together, the two tucked Sam into his bed, before they sat down by him.

“I…I….D-De….”

“Remember Sam, we’re your daddies. We’ll do anything for you.” Dean said. “We want to help you. We want to love you, and take care of you, and help nurture you.”

“Sam, we love you so much.” Cas added. “We do. We want you to be our baby boy. We know that you want that too, but you have to give in. You have to let us help you, Sam.”

“D-Daddy…” Sam murmured softly, everything overwhelming him, and his eyes watering up. Dean and Cas began calming Sam down, growing relieved when it worked, and Sam just whimpered, eyes starting to droop.

“Sammy….get some rest. You need it. You deserve it, baby.” Dean murmured.

“Sleep. It will help you. And we’ll be here when you wake. Ready to help.” Cas said.

“Daddy….” Sam murmured softly, before he fell asleep.

Dean gave a kiss to Sam’s forehead, and Cas repeated the motion after Dean.

“Do you think that he’ll finally start to give in?” Dean asked.

“I believe he will. He sees how much we care, and once we can help him through this sickness, I think he will be able to see that he can age down, and not have to worry about what will happen afterwards.”

Dean nodded, running his hand gently through Sam’s hair, looking down at Sam with concern and love.

“He deserves to have someone to care for him.” Dean mused lightly.

“He does. And we’ll be the ones to give that to him.” Cas said. “Come. Let us relax ourselves before Sam wakes up again.”


End file.
